


Kinktober Ninth: Test Run

by KabochaKitsune



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Clothed Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Foot Jobs, Footwear, Gender Issues, Genderfluid Character, Heterorepulsed, Honestly how do you Ship Categories tag characters with multiple distinct binary genders, I went with "all that apply", I'm Disappointed in How Many Tags Aren't In the System, Kairouseki | Seastone, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nonbinary Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scars, Slurs, Stepping, To Be Continued, Training, Trans Character, ballbusting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: "If this is your request, wouldn't it be false of me to send you on your way like this without testing out the fit~?" She drew that last syllable out a beat too long. "You should know all of your new... limitations. Intimately..."





	Kinktober Ninth: Test Run

**Author's Note:**

> God I am a week behind. Life happened and also I had such writer's block for this prompt. I just made myself sit down and bash my face against it for ninety minutes.
> 
> [That Kinktober Generator](https://corsetsandlemons.tumblr.com/post/187862017291/the100kinkmeme-hello-soon-will-be-the-holiest), Day 9: CBT.

"Well now! Is it what you've always dreamed of, Croco-boy?"

Crocodile _growled_, not just in his throat but from the depths of his deep, broad chest. The resonance of it, the depth that went beyond tenor and baritone straight to _basso profundo_, mollified a little of his irritation.

A _little_ of his irritation.

"Damned queen," he spat, slur and epithet in one - and for that, he was rewarded only with another slow _crush_, one that made him gag in the back of his throat and shudder under the press of that large, well-shaped boot.

"Now now~"

Her voice was syrup like this, false, nothing but burnt sugar, thick and too-sweet and as disgusting as it was... tempting. ...Knowing what he knew, and for that reason alone!

"If this is your request, wouldn't it be false of me to send you on your way like this without testing out the fit~?" She drew that last syllable out a beat too long. "You should know all of your new... limitations. Intimately..."

"I get the message," he snarled, wrists twisting in the seastone cuffs, wishing he could thrash but knowing dearly what a terrible idea that was.

Hating how hard he was against the cold cobbled floor.

"Do you?" The boot didn't crush down any further onto his sac - thank fuck, because he was half certain his newly-rearranged organs were going to _pop_ if it did - but it did slide forward, pressing the pointed toe against his perineum. He shuddered, jerked, aborted that motion halfway through, and groaned in a mix of frustration, fury, _pleasure_. And that same undercurrent of nausea from the pressure, a listing feeling in his head, making him half sure he now knew what being seasick must feel like. "Or do you just wish I'd stop?"

The growl came again, and this time Croc's nose wrinkled, pulling uncomfortably against the still-pink scar tissue slashed across his face. "I wish you'd let me have a smoke." Like hell was he going to beg for mercy.

What he really wished was that she'd transform back, at least put on a form he'd consider... attractive was a strong word. Less immediately in opposition to his tastes.

The braying laugh was just the same in either form, at least, and he took cold comfort in that with his eyes pressed shut.

"Once we're done, hm~? Isn't a smoke afterward such a lovely customary cliche?"

Crocodile swallowed an _ugh_. "Whatever you say."

"That's more like it!"

With that, the shoe pulled away, no longer crushing his balls down onto stone - the release hit him in a wave of dizziness, a sudden drop in nausea, a mortifying _throb_ in his aching dick -

and all but stabbed into his side, colliding with his ribs in a sharp kick that less rolled him over and more _sent him rolling_, dirtying every stitch of clothing on his body in a series of tumbles that landed him in a crash on his back. _Fuck_. At least he wouldn't be kicked _again_ to land in the right position.

He barely had time to contemplate that before the heel came back, and this time the moan blowing from his mouth was pure, humiliating pleasure, head cracking against the floor as it threw back, cock _spurting_ a gob of pre onto his belly and rumpled shirt as the sole pressed much more gently to the underside.

Then less gently, and with a _drag_ of treads down the skin, and fuck his hips still _wiggled_ like he was in his old body, damnable instinct. It felt awkward with a narrower pelvis, less curve where his rear met the floor. He'd have to relearn that.

"There, you're getting the picture, aren't you?"

The boot pressed back up, another drag of narrow, almost sharp treads that spanned the full width of the sole; pressed _down_ as in with gravity instead of down the length of him. Pressed his cock hard against the larger, firmer muscles of his abdomen, definitely firmer even through the layer of thick skin and fat he didn't mind having.

Crocodile turned his head away, gritted his teeth. Nodded, once.

"Some things will come to you naturally. Others, you'll have to learn. Of course, some will stay much the same..."

A strangled _nngh!_ caught in Croc's throat, lower in his larynx, muscles pulling tighter and more noticeably in his newly-thick neck. The pinch of fingers around his nipple did feel... _similar_, nearly identical. Somehow more and less intense at once: the tip wasn't as big, didn't jut up as far, seemed to have fewer nerve endings to match less space; but the extra pressure required to squeeze a smaller surface was notable.

Fuck.

"Let's see... what else should I teach you before I send you out of the nest, little egg...?"

**Author's Note:**

> Another multichapter so I can (temporarily) move on with my life. I'll come back to all these unfinished ones in November and December~
> 
> P.S. I can't believe I had to _create_ this ship tag. I'm disappointed in all of you.
> 
> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
